usurpando a Marisa Benson
by Eva-SeddieShipper
Summary: Sam se mete en serios problemas con tal de ayudar a Freddie, y para no parar  cinco años en la correccional deberá comportarse como la mamá de Freddie por dos meses… ¿lo conseguirá?... ¿podrá con las responsabilidades?... ¿y que hay del papel de madre?
1. Chapter 1

**¡DE LOS CREADORES DE "NO ES COMO LA IMAGINE" Y "MI GRAN SECRETO" LLEGA A LA PANTALLA GRANDE EN VIVO Y EN TERCERA DIMENSION "USURPANDO A MARISSA BENSON"!**

JAJA ¿Qué Tal?, ¿como me quedo mi publicidad? Hahahaha bueno queridos lectores les traigo una nueva historia espero y les guste y sea de su agrado.

**La serie de iCarly no me pertenece el programa y los actores son propiedad de Dan, porque si me pertenecieran, iCarly no existiría (no soy tan ingeniosa¬¬)**

**¡Se abre el telón! "redoblón de tambores"…ya perdón demasiada publicidad¬¬**

**¡Comencemos!**

**Cap-1 feliz cumpleaños Puckett**

Se deja ver a una castaña evidentemente molesta mientras rodea la habitación y trata de acomodar todo para lo que parece es una fiesta, mientras que del otro lado se encontraban dos castañoss tratando de meter a un gordito dentro del pastel de tres pisos perfectamente bien hecho para que pareciera real.

-¡anda Gibby entra!-gritaban los dos castaños al ver que el gordito definitivamente no cabía por el pequeño agujerito

-lo siento pero en serio, no doy aquí, al parecer Spencer no hizo bastante grande el hueco para que yo diera

-¡o vamos Gibby donde iba yo a saber que tu no eres de esbelta figura!-el gordito lo miro con ira, mientras el otro castaño lo veía confundido

-eso es fácil solo, ¡MIRAME!-grito ofendido

-lo siento,

-es tarde para tus tontas disculpas

-¡ya, paren!-tranquilizo el chico de nombre Freddie-debido al corto tiempo que nos queda para armar y preparar toda la fiesta, Spencer tendrás que ver como le haces para agrandar ese hueco

-¡estas loco!, no voy a destruir mi creación solo por que este niño-dijo señalando al gordito-no cabe en el hueco

-bueno y ¿cual es tu solución?-pregunto el castaño algo irritado por la situación-bueno…-Spencer y Gibby se miraron con ojos de complicidad mientras lanzaban miraditas pequeñas al castaño, que este obvio entendió la indirecta, al mostrar su cara totalmente pálida y con un leve sonrojo

-¡ah, no!-grito el castaño-¡oh si!-afirmaron los chicos mientras se dirigían a Freddie y el retrocedía, asta que el castaño arranco a correr por toda la habitación seguido de Spencer y Gibby, asta que se toparon con cierta castaña que tenia un montón de serpentinas y al chocar, se esparcieron en toda la sala y en su cabello dejándola molesta y preocupada porque se arruino su peinado, mientras que los caballeros esperan la reacción alterada dela chica

-¡que demonios pasa con ustedes!-grito con furia mientras se sacudía su cabeza, los tres al escuchar su tono bajaron la cabeza y susurraron un "lo siento" para la morena

-con pedir perdón no basta, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar antes de que Brad traiga a Sam a su fiesta y encima tengo que preocuparme por ustedes tres

-¡todo es culpa Freddie!-señalaron los dos chicos, mientras el hacia una cara de "por que rayos es mi culpa"

-el no se quiere meter en el pastel que hice para Sam-comento el mayor mientras hacia pucheros, y entonces la morena se viro y miro de mala cara a Freddie, donde reflejó su evidente molestia además de gritarle

-¡Freddie, por que rayos no te quieres meter dentro del pastel!

-no me voy a meter ahí adentro además se suponía que Gibby se adentraría no yo-la castaña viro todo su mal humor hacia al pobre gordito que se entraba apenado por la situación

-¡Gibby, por que rayos no te quieres meter dentro del pastel!-pregunto Carly por segunda ocasión y en el mismo tono, pero ahora tenía otra victima

-por que no cabo allí dentro y Spencer no quiere hacer el hueco más grande- contraataco y de esa manera los tres comenzaron a discutir dejando a una castaña desesperada apunto de estallar mientras solo alcanza a distinguir diferentes murmullos y quejas de los chicos, cómo:

"¡Spencer no me voy a meter allí!"

"Porque rayos no quieres hacer el hueco mas grande"

"Eres demasiado flaco"

"¡No critiques a Gibby!"

"No es my culpa estar llenito"

"Haz ejercicio Gibby"

"Los gorditos son mas sexis"

Entre otros…lo cual la protagonista del web show más famoso no pudo resistir

-¡ya basta!-grito la azabache demasiado alterada

- Freddie, tu te metes en ese pastel y punto, Spencer anda a recoger el pastel comestible con calceto y Gibby ayúdame a quitar toda está serpentina de mi cabello-los chicos obedecieron de mala gana mientras murmuraban lo mandona que es Carly…

Mientras en algún otro de lado se encontraban dos adolecentes en un centro comercial mientras reían y conversaban, la primera era una rubia muy conocida por el show de iCarly y otro rubio muy bien distinguido por ser el asistente de iCarly, ambos se encontraban muy divertidos mientras se dirigían a comprar un helado y se sentaban en una de las mesas del centro comercial…

-bueno…ya basta-decía una rubia mientras trataba de calmar su risa un tanto acelerada

-lo siento-trataba de tranquilizar el chico, ambos terminaban de hablar mientras se miraban y volvían a reír, luego de que se calmaran comenzaron a habla de una manera mas decente asta que el rubio toco cierto tema que tenso a la rubia,

-¿y como vas con lo de Freddie?-pregunto el rubio mientras la chica buscaba las palabras para contestarle

-bueno, todo tranquilo Brad al fin volvimos a ser los amigos que éramos antes, aunque eso nos allá tomado un año casi completo, pero al menos esa tensión desapareció ahora solo somos dos maduros adolecentes casi adultos, que comparten una buena amistad y se llevan bien, bueno no bien pero al menos como antes-explico la chica mientras el oji-verde mostraba una cara feliz por su amiga, después de todo era lo que ella quiso desde que termino con Freddie, volver a ser los enemigos que tanto se odiaban y se protegían en secreto ,el había sido su fiel confidente desde entonces, desplazando a Carly en segundo lugar después de todo la castaña siempre que sabia algo de Sam con respecto a Freddie hacia lo imposible por volver a juntarlos y eso en cierto modo molestaba a la rubia. Luego de ese silencio un tanto cómodo los chicos se encaminaron al departamento de Carly donde se tenia la fiesta de Sam pero antes la chica pasaría a arreglarse después de todo ella ya sabia lo de la fiesta porque año con año algún tonto decía algo, o se le soltaba la sopa y desde eso la castaña se rindió y lo único que hacia era invitar a su amiga para ir a su fiesta sorpresa irónico ¿no?

-bueno pasa Brad –el chico rubio se adentro dándose una bienvenida al estilo espumita…

El chico entro todo rascuñado a la habitación de Sam mientras la rubia solo soltaba pequeñas risitas

-ese gato todavía no me perdona verdad-la chica soltó una risita-no, creo desde que le pisaste la cola la primera vez que viniste el se venga de ti cada vez que pisas esta casa.

-pero lo de la cola fue un accidente, además ya le pedí perdón

-creo que es un gato muy rencoroso

-igualito al dueño-decía el chico de manera burlona mientras rodeaba con un brazo a la chica

-bueno déjate sexy, para tu fiesta de 18 años "sorpresa"-dijo mientras hacia comilla en el aire ya todo mundo lo sabia inclusive ella que ya no era digan de considerarse sorpresa la fiesta, la rubia sonrió mientras quitaba el brazo de Brad alrededor de su cuello

-¿que no te gusta mi abrazo?-pregunto el chico asiendo un ademan de estar ofendido

-si pero tengo que dejarme bella-dicho esto se metió a la ducha mientras el rubio se recostaba en su cama y encendía la televisión…

30 minutos después

La chica salió de su habitación ya lista para su fiesta "sorpresa" había elegido un atuendo cómodo, unos jeans, una blusa roja, una chaqueta negra, mientras llevaba una botas cafés, el joven le sonrió a la chica después de todo aunque la rubia cumpliera 18 años eso no quería decir que cambiaria su manera de vestir y muy a su manera lograba tener la apariencia perfecta.

-¡wau!-alago el chico-bueno nos vamos dama-dijo de una manera cordial el chico –oye ya te pase demasiadas formalidades por un día, una vez mas y te juro que no vas a mi fiesta porque estarás en el hospital-el chico sonrió después de todo la chica había estado demasiado amable el día de hoy-bueno esta bien, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro que si-contesto ella, ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Carly, el trayecto fue normal amenazas dela rubia, pláticas del chico, risas, más amenazas, Brad asustado, entre otras cosas. Al llegar Brad toco la puerta y Carly les dijo

- ¡ya pueden pasar!-los dos chicos entraron al apartamento y enseguida cruzaron la puerta había un montón de persona que gritaron"sorpresa" al ver entrar a la coestrella de iCarly, luego de una serie de abrazos felicitaciones y demás la chica callo a todos haciendo que todos los invitados la vieran extrañados

-¿que pasa Sam?-pregunto la morena nerviosa al pensar que a su amiga no le gusto la fiesta

-¿y la comida?-fue lo único que dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde estaban los alimentos todos se encogieron de hombros mientras volvían a lo que estaban haciendo… Carly se dirigió a Sam y le tendió una cerveza mientras esta la tomaba gustosa

-¿Spencer te dejo meter esto?

-si siempre y cuando estemos bajo su supervisión-las dos chicas comenzaron a reír, ay veces que Spencer de veras actuaba como un adulto maduro, rato después la morena llamo la atención de todos gritando

-¡hora del pastel!-Brad y Gibby traían el pastel de tres pisos que Sam estaba dispuesta a probar pero en ese momento aprecio un castaño asustando a la rubia y creyendo que el pastel muto

-¡feliz cumpleaños princesa Puckett!-grito ganándose un golpe y un "me asustaste" por parte de la rubia, el chico con trabajo se salió del pastel y se acerco a la rubia deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga y los demás decían

-awww-sonrojando a los dos chicos, luego Spencer hizo su entrada triunfal mientras cargaba un pastel enorme al cual Sam no dudo en quitárselo y tratar de comerlo sola, pero su amiga la detuvo antes de que dejara sin pastel a nadie luego de comer comenzó la diversión y los chicos bailaban y se divertían al compas de la música la rubia estaba muy contenta todos habían recordado su cumpleaños y felicitándola de una manera especial e septo una persona…su madre, sí la madre de Sam a pesar de ir a terapias y todo eso ella no había optado por cuidarla y eso a ella le afectaba, con un semblante triste se dirigió al cuarto de Carly, ya que era el único lugar que no tenia personas o gente bailando se sentó en la cama y comenzó a pensar

"Dieciocho años, que rápido pasa el tiempo y pensar que pensé que crecería sola y sin amigos y ahora tengo una fiesta con millones de invitados que me quieren, eso es algo que una Puckett agradece después de todo ahora puedo ser feliz sabiendo que cumplí mi meta de ser feliz aunque aun falta una y esa es encontrar el amor".

Los pensamientos de la chica se interrumpieron por una manada de amigos que llegaban con su mamá

-¡ya llego mami nena!-alabo la señora Puckett cuando entro lo cual a Sam puso feliz y confundida a lo cual la madre contesto un

-traje tu regalo de cumpleaños-los chicos sonreían mientras Sam mantenía la cara feliz-confundida

-¡ta… tan!-expreso Pam mientras entre todos salía su mismo reflejo, su doble, su copia, su clon…su hermana gemela,

-¿Melanie?

-¡si, feliz cumpleaños hermanita!-dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana y esta permanecía estática ante el abrazo de está

-¿qué haces aquí?

-bueno Brad me llamo y me pidió que viniera dijo que estarías feliz de verme en tu cumpleaños 18 y no lo pensé y empaque rumbo Seattle-se separo de su hermana y busco al chico mencionado con la mirada, lo encontró…Tenia una sonrisa triunfante y divertida después de todo el sabia cuanto odia a su hermana-¡te matare!-fue lo que la chica le susurro con los labios mientras este tragaba saliva y pensaba, "cabe mi propia tumba"…

La tensión fue interrumpida por la señora Puckett que le dijo a Sam que le llego un paquete esta emociona abrió la caja y en ella hallo una nota y una llave, una mueca de desilusión apareció en su rostro

-¿que es esto?

-lee la nota-sugirió Freddie mientras esta le hacia una mueca de ¡dhu! La nota solo decía

Feliz cumple años Sammy

Baja al estacionamiento

La rubia confundida bajo seguida de la multitud que estaban igual o mas confundidos que ella, Brad, Freddie, Melanie, Carly, Spencer, Pam, Gibby, llegaron junto con ella y no lo pudieron creer un BMW rojo se hallaba en el estacionamiento con un enorme listón blanco, Sam miro la llave que tenia en su mano y con ella abrió la puerta del coche

-¿quien me dio el regalo?- pregunto Sam, mientras sus amigos se miraron confundidos

-¿enserio quien fue? -Seguía insistiendo la rubia pero ni su mamá, ni sus hermana, ni sus amigos tenían idea de quien fue…

Sea quien sea no quería que supiera que el/ella se lo mando….

**¡Wau! Fin del primer capitulo si… dirán que tienen que ver esto con el titulo del finc, no se desesperen pronto lo sabrán…**

**¡Bye!**

**He estado leyendo sus historias si ven un Review con Eva como nombre ¡soy yo! Y también ya acepto reviews anónimos ;)**

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hey! Como dicen que les va…no me vean así ¬¬se que me tarde un poquito…pero solo fue un poquito…ok si me tarde mucho pero ya estoy aquí y le traigo la historia, por cierto cometí un error horroroso en el titulo puse ususpando en vez de usurpando…lo siento, todos cometemos errores, ¡bueno nos vemos abajo!...**

**ICarly no me pertenece si me perteneciera ya hubiera sacado la nueva temporada ¬¬**

…Entonces a cenicienta le quedo la zapatilla justa a la medida, y el príncipe encontró lo que tanto buscaba, se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre

Fin…

-¡este cuento es ridículo no se porque el señor Deblin quiere que leamos esto!, es demasiado cursi, bobo y patético…

-Sam en primera el maestro pidió que leamos romeo y Julieta, no la cenicienta y en segunda ¡quieres callarte!-la rubia sin pensarlo se dirigió a la silla de Brad y lo derribo en el piso, luego de eso se fue con aires de grandeza a tirar en la cama del cuarto de su amigo

-¡eso es por grosero!

-lo siento Sam, pero todo el santo cuento llevas diciendo pendejadas, y la verdad tengo mucha tarea y estoy demasiado estresado como para seguir escuchando tantas tonterías

-comienzo a creer que te estoy aburriendo mejor con Carly, ella no me sacaba de una manera tan grosera de su casa-dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba y se hacia la indignada

La rubia bajo del cuarto de Brad encontrándose con la señora Storyan, la rubia iba tantas veces a su casa que ya era casi miembro de la familia

-hola Sam ¿ya te vas?

-si señora tengo que ir a ensayar el show con Carly

-bueno querida, vuelve cuando quieras

-¡gracias señora Storyan!-la rubia se dirigió a casa de su amiga Carly, con paso calmado ase mucho tiempo que no era lo mismo con ella, porque ella siempre estaba demasiado ocupada con su novio Adam, que no le prestaba la atención suficiente a su amiga, y cada vez que estaban juntas a Carly no le interesaba otra cosa que tratar de volverla a juntar con Freddie, Sam no entendía como su amiga luego de un año no se cansa de insistir, la rubia estaba atravesando un año muy difícil, ya que para ella todo era diferente, ahora su mejor amigo era Storyan, a Freddie le da mucha pena hablar con ella y Carly ni en cuenta, mientras caminaba la rubia recordaba su fiesta de cumpleaños es decir, fue la mas divertida de todas y para como están las cosas teme que sean las ultima, pero ay algo de esa fiesta que todavía le parecía increíble, alguien la quería y mucho como para regalarle un auto nuevo, y eso le hacia feliz aunque le inquietaba no saber quien era el remitente de dicho regalo , porque muy en el fondo quería agradecerle de todo corazón, aunque tenia un problema mucho mayor que encontrar el sujeto de dicho regalo, y ese era que no podía conducirlo tenia un hermoso BMW y no podía conducirlo, ¿las razones?, sencillas, Carly no sabe manejar, Adam esta muy ocupado con Carly, Freddie no puede su loca madre no lo deja acercarse a vehículos motorizados asta que cumpla 18,¿no es extraño? Freddie es por 3 meses mas chico.

La rubia entro al departamento como de costumbre…mala idea

-¡oh por dios Carly!, ¿por que rayos no le pones seguro a la puerta?-la rubia esperaba pacientemente a que los dos tortolos se dignaran a vestir

-¡Sam! ¿No sabes que es grosero pasar sin tocar primero?

-¡es mi culpa!, vengo a visitarte como de costumbre y tu me recibes con asquerosa escena-gritaba la rubia desde el otro lado de la puerta

-¡pasa!-dijo la morena mientras abría para que su amiga pasara

-¡hola Sam!-saludo Adam, aun un poco despeinado

-¡hola Adam! , ¿Sabes debes tener mas cuidado?, ¿qué tal si era Spencer el que entraba?, ¡olvídate de ver a Carly, por un muy buen tiempo!-dijo a manera de burla, el chico la miro con mala manera mientras la rubia sonreía

-sabes a veces me pregunto ¿por que no tienes novio?, te veo y sorpresa ahí esta la respuesta-la rubia apretó su puño y estaba dispuesta a darle una calentadita a Adam pero una morena se le atravesó

-¡Sam, Adam, no ahora!-regaño la chica, y por si no se habían dado cuenta Sam y Adam se odian, Sam no soporta que Adam le haiga robado su amiga y Adam no le a perdonado la vez que lo amarro en la webicon.

Las chicas se dirigieron a el estudio a prepara todo para el ensayo de iCarly, no sin antes de una larga despedida entre Adam y Carly

-¿no haz visto a Freddie? , el nunca llega tarde

-Carls, no es tarde, aun tiene tiempo e llegar el tarado

-¿porque lo defiendes tanto?-y allí iba de nuevo la doctora corazón

-no empieces…

-esta bien, pero creo

-¡ya llegue!-grito Freddie mientras entraba corriendo por la puerta

-genial Freddie ahora enciende la cámara y vamos a ensayar por que quiero ir a dormir

-espero que con dormir te refieras a tu casa-expreso Carly, esperando que la rubia dijera que sí

-¡claro que no!

-¡oh vamos Sam!

-Spencer esta de viaje esta semana y bueno Adam y yo

-ni se te ocurra decirme Carly Shay-la chica izo su típica carita de cachorrito para convencer a su amiga

-ok, ok

El Castaño dio la señal para luego comenzar el ensayo, y todo pareció normal a pesar de que ya no eran tan adolecentes los chicos no perdían su toque para hacer reír y poder lograr un show excelente…

La castaña prácticamente boto de su apartamento a sus dos amigos luego de que Adam llegara

-que curioso hoy en la mañana le dije a Brad que Carly era menos grosera y no me corría de su casa -pensó la rubia

-bueno nos vemos Sam- despidió el castaño con una pena, que dios, como irritaba a la rubia

-Freddie

-¿que Sam?-dijo volteando para ver de frente a la chica

-¿sabes manejar?

-amm si

-aguarda si, acaso tu mama no te prohíbe estar ante vehículos motorizados

-si pero ella no lo sabe, ¿por que preguntas?

-quiero aprender a conducir y tu aparte de Brad eres el que sabe

-¿y por que no se lo pides a Brad?

-¡ash! ¿Por que rayos haces tantas preguntas?, ¿me vas o no a enseñar a conducir?

-claro, rubia nos vemos en le estacionamiento mañana a las cuatro

-bien, asta luego freduchini

La rubia se fue muy feliz, al menos tenia de un problema menos, pero aun tenia otro, ¿donde rayos pasaría la noche?…la rubia se dirigió a licuados locos para darse una idea o un milagro se le apareciera y justo cuando creyó que dormiría en la calle su salvación llego…

-¿que onda Sam?

-¡tu no me hables Storyan!

-no te enojes, es que tu eres un poco irritante a veces

-no, si me enojo

-bueno que puedo hacer para que no te enojes-la rubia sonrió vaya que sabia que tendría que hacer

-no tengo donde dormir

-a, ya entiendo, no te preocupes sabes que mi casa esta disponible, pero que paso con la tuya

-mama y una de sus tontas aventuras

-la de Carly

-Adam-resoplo la rubia

-Freddie-la rubia escupió su licuado encima del pobre Brad

-estas loco, contrabajo estoy logrando que se desenvuelva conmigo

-ay, ya perdón por no comprender

La rubia se dirigió a casa de Brad y de nuevo se hallaba en la misma cama desde que empezó el cap.,

-sabes es raro tener una chica en tu habitación y no poder hacer nada

-tranquilo Storyan, se que tienes tu fama

-¿si sabes que es mentira?

-¿a que te refieres?

-bueno ¿con cuantos mujeres crees que me he acostado?

-yo que ¿unas 20?

-no en realidad el numero se reduce a 0-decia el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de Sam

-no te creo

-es cierto, jamás he estado con alguien, esa "fama" que mencionas son solo rumores que me he encargado de esparcir

-genial Brad Storyan, no es el Brad Storyan que creí conocer, aunque no entiendo porque

-bueno, a mi me da miedo el sexo-la rubia al escuchar dicha confesión se largo a reír

-¡no te burles Sam!

-no perdón, es que…-la rubia no podía ni respirar así que el chico le arrojo una gran cobija para que dejara de burlarse

-sabes, aun no comprendo como es que te cuento esto a ti

-bueno soy la única a la que se le puedes decir, sin correr el riesgo de que salga publicado en el diario escolar

-si, debo reconocer que eres demasiado confiable, bueno y que tal tu

-no voy a hablar de eso contigo

-¿Por qué?

-es raro

-vamos Sam cuéntame-decía Brad mientras daba pequeños brinquitos en la cama

-bien, no he tenido sexo aun, porque espero al indicado-la rubia cerró sus ojos esperando a escuchar las risa de su amigo, pero no escucho nada

-bien, ¿porque no te burlas?

-es…que bueno, es lo que yo también creo

-pero acabas…-

Si te dije que le temo a ya sabes, pero también busco la indicada, no lo quiero hacer así a lo loco

-¡genial Brad!, ahora no podre verte a los ojos-los muchachos comenzaron a reír mientras compartían un refrigerio cortesía de la señora Storyan. La noche llego y vaya que la estaba esperando la rubia para dormir, después de todo mañana tendría un largo día y lo mejor aprendería a conducir de una buena vez.

**Hola, perdón si es muy trillado, pero estoy seca, últimamente estoy muy desanimada, porque veo que los fanfics seddie no se están leyendo mucho que digamos…**

**¿Que paso chicos donde esta el espíritu? ¡Seddie!**

**Bye ¿Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va? Como se darán cuenta regrese a escribir un tercer capitulo de esta historia…me tarde un poquitín pero bien dicen mas vale tarde que nunca…**

**Por cierto corregí el Summary…Sam se mete en serios problemas con tal de ayudar a Freddie, y para no parar cinco años en la correccional deberá comportarse como la mamá de Freddie por dos meses… ¿lo conseguirá?... ¿podrá con las responsabilidades?... ¿y que hay del papel de madre?**

**ICarly no me pertenece los personajes y la serie son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Dan Schneider **

-Benson… ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?-pregunto Sam a su querido amigo Freddie que se encontraba a un lado de ella, había ido a su casa para comenzar con las clases pero este simple y sencillamente la agarro del brazo la subió en su coche y comenzó a manejar como si su vida dependiera de ello

-¡Benson!, llevo rato hablándote y sigues sin hacerme caso

El moreno freno de golpe en una carretera muy alejada de Seattle y lo único que hizo fue dar grandes golpes al volante asiendo que el estruendoso ruido del claxon sonara

-Freddie… ¡mierda!... ¿quieres parar ya? – el moreno seguía sin contestar y comenzó a dar mas golpes asiendo irritar a la rubia, sin mas se acerco a el y vio el desespero en sus ojos

-¿Freddie?-el la miro y comenzó a hablar solo

-este es el volante, ¿lo vez?-dijo señalando-la palanca tiene tres funciones, avanzar, neutral y freno, esas funciones son básicas-la rubia enarco una ceja no comprendiendo la actitud de su amigo-luego sigue…

-¡Freddie!-llamo la rubia pero el seguía explicándole sin importarle nada

-¡Freddie!... ¿que diablos?-la rubia no pudo hablar mas se encontraba asfixiada en un abrazo de su amigo mientras este soltaba sollozos pero no de llanto si no de coraje y la apretaba como si quisiera desahogar mucha furia en ella

-¡de nuevo lo hizo!...maldita sea ¿es que no puede dejarme en paz?-la rubia mostraba mucha confusión a medida que el hablaba mas fuerza ponía en su agarre tal vez ella podría soportar el dolor pero con esa fuerza su blusa no iba resistir tanto

-calma…-¿enserio Sam?, pensó, pero en ese momento era lo único que podía decir y parecía a ver funcionado

-lo siento, espero no haberte lastimado-musito el castaño algo avergonzado por la fuerza ejercida en ella

-a no te preocupes, sabes que nada me duele-le resto importancia la chica -pero ¿porque actúas así?...usualmente nunca te enojas de esa manera-la rubia se mostraba compresiva, claro había sentido la fuerza de su amigo y pues no quería molestarlo, por una vez pensaba mostrarle su apoyo

-es mi madre-soltó afligido Freddie-a estado muy controladora tengo diecisiete en tres meses cumpliré mayoría de edad y ella sigue tratando como un bebe

-Carly muchas veces te dijo que debías hablar con ella

-si lo se, pero es que nunca en mi vida le he llevado la contraria además no tengo a donde ir dependo de ella, con que cara le digo que me deje vivir mi vida si es ella es quien me sostiene

La rubia suspiro, al parecer estaba mas tranquilo

-debes de empezar a ver por ti, puedes trabajar independizarte, si no lo haces ahora crecerás como el mediocre que vive con su madre a los treinta

-como tu-el castaño sonrió tratando de molestarla

-¡oye!, para tu información yo veo por mi misma sin ayuda de Pam-dijo la rubia-siempre lo he hecho-agrego solo que esto ultimo lo dijo algo triste después de todo, todos sabemos que Sam ha visto por ella sola, casi nunca tenia el apoyo de su madre

-cierto, perdón por las estúpidas lecciones de hoy

Ella sonrió

-si bueno supongo que eso me pasa por conseguirme un maestro estúpido,-ambos comenzaron a sonreír

Pronto sus risas fueron interrumpidas por el vibrar del celular de Sam

-Storyan…si…no, no llegare tarde esta vez…aja…nos vemos…si supongo que yo igual…bye…-la rubia corto la llamada y miro a Freddie-bueno hay que comenzar con las clases que a las seis se va cenicienta

-oh…-musito Freddie algo desilusionado-bueno supongo que no querrás hacer esperar a Brad, después de todo es tu novio

La rubia estalo en risas provocando la mirada confusa de Freddie

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-cuestiono

-Brad…yo…-la rubia no paraba de reír

-¡oh vamos Sam!, habla bien no entiendo

-yo y Brad no somos novios, que ridículo-murmuro Sam entre risas

-se dice Brad y yo, y ¿Cómo que no son novios?, todo Ridhswell lo sabe-cuestiono Freddie

La rubia calmo su risa antes de contestar

-a de ser un tonto rumor que inventaron las bobas porristas que fueron rechazadas por Brad, ¡el y yo no salimos!

El moreno soltó un suspiro aliviado pero pronto la culpabilidad le vino a la mente, había decidido olvidar a la rubia por esos estúpidos rumores, durante casi un año el vivía creyendo que ellos estaban profundamente enamorados, el se había alejado de sus dos amigas para poder vivir, no soportaba la idea de verlos juntos y las miradas y las salidas no ayudaban mucho a que el dejara de creer ese rumor, además de que la rubia por un tiempo dejo de hablarle

- bueno, entonces tu y el no salen

-¡que no!-contesto algo irritada la rubia-solo somos amigos nada mas

Decidieron dejar de lado ese tema pasaron un buen rato platicando y jugando, mientras el le mostraba las funciones del coche

-aun no entiendo porque me trajiste asta acá

-es para que tengas donde moverte y practicar, en la ciudad llena de trafico no había donde practicar a gusto

-pero asta ahora no me has dejado ni siquiera tocar el volante-protesto la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asía un pequeño puchero-el la miro y recordó lo tierna que se veía cuando hacia eso, estúpido rumor, maldijo internamente pero ahora que sabia que ella estaba libre tal vez sea tiempo de hacer un movimiento después de todo el todavía la quería y cada vez que recordaba esa charla en el ascensor le hervía la sangre, tal ves si el hubiera sido mas valiente no habría perdido a la agresiva chica nunca

-que tanto me vez-pregunto Sam enarcando una ceja al ver la mirada perdida de su acompañante

-nada, solo extrañaba esto-ya había tomado un descanso del duro aprendizaje y el coche se encontraba estacionado a un lado de la carretera con ellos encima del picaporte

-¿Qué?

-pasar tiempo contigo, ya sabes como amigos-la rubia se ruborizo un poco

-bueno y dime que a sido de tu vida, te desconozco es como si me hubiera ido y regrese y ya no supe nada-el oji-marrón sonrió

-bueno sigo siendo un nerd, aún soy un niño arto de su mamá y bueno después de ti nunca he vuelto a tener novia

Ella suspiro

-bueno yo ahora soy mejor amiga de Brad, tengo un empleo cortesía de la señora Storyan, mi madre sigue indiferente conmigo y bueno mis mejores amigos solo me hablan cuando hay que hacer iCarly

-¡oye! Yo soy uno de esos mejores amigos que mencionas

-seamos honestos Benson casi nunca hablamos por alguna extraña reacción cada vez que te hablo o intento salir contigo, huyes

-lo siento-soltó apenado –pero a partir de ahora tu y yo volvernos a ser tan amigos como antes ¿bien?

-claro que si bobo,-la rubia le soltó un golpe en el hombro que extrañamente le dolió

-¡ay! Sam eso dolió…lo cual es raro-musito el moreno

-¿Por qué raro? Siempre te duele cuando golpeo

-bueno he estado ejercitando y nunca me había dolido un golpe

-¿ejercitando?-la rubia ahogo una risita-¿y eso?...alguna chica a la que quieras impresionar-pregunto la rubia con burla

-no, solo quería bueno ¿madurar? …

-aja si…pero tu sabes que no puedes contra mi además de que ya soy profesional en este de los golpes

-¿a que te refieres?

-bueno practico, box, defensa personal, taekuondo y karate, aunque el ese ultimo casi no me gusta mucho

-¡wau!... ¿y eso?

-Brad me obligo el muy pobre no tiene amigos así que enlisto a su tierna amiga a esas clases para practicar con el

-¿tierna amiga?...pues que no solo te tenia a ti-la rubia le saco la lengua en un infantil gesto

-admítelo Benson sabes que soy adorable-le dijo mientras le apretaba los cachetes al muchacho, gesto que siempre veía en Brad

Después de un par de peleas e historias se dirigieron rumbo a el departamento de Brad, porque la rubia tenia clases con el y acordaron de verse a las seis

-Sam ¿Dónde carajos estas?...oye se que ibas a estar con Freddie…pero podrías aguantar tus ansias y dejarte de revolcarte con el, el entrenador nos va matar-grito el chico a través del celular por el retraso de la rubia

-oye, para tu carro, no me hables así estoy yendo con Freddie llegare en quince

Pronto el ruido del coche derrapándose se escucho provocando que Freddie perdiera el control estrellándose con una gran camión, pronto el humo comenzó a salir, la rubia había quedado paralizada en el teléfono

-Sam…Sam...¿Que fue eso?...Sam

Miro a ver a Freddie que estaba igual de asustado que ella, los ruidos de las patrullas y ambulancias se escucharon a lo lejos

-Brad tal ve llegue un poco mas tarde…

**Chan…chan…chan jajaja aquí yo con otro Cap. perdón por tardarme espero y recibir Review….bye =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ¿Cómo dicen que le va?…yo aquí con otro Cap.…espero y les guste… a mi en lo personal casi no me gusto pero bueno…ustedes me dirán…**

**ICarly no me pertenece…triste pero real…= (**

La rubia despertó de golpe con un gran nudo en la garganta, se incorporo de las suaves sabanas, y tomo rumbo a la cocina, abrió el grifo del garrafón de agua purificada y se dispuso a tomar un poco, tratándose de calmar

-estúpida pesadilla…-susurro para si misma mientras tomaba del vaso y se apoya con la otra mano en la mesa de la cocina,

-estúpidos sentimientos, estúpida bondad, estúpido Brad-musito aun mas mientras bebía el mismo vaso de agua, se dirigió al refrigerador y luego de darle un vistazo lo cerro de golpe – ¡estúpida comida sana!...

-¿Sam?-pregunto un castaño que se frotaba los ojos ante la gran cantidad de sueño

-¿Qué quieres Benson?-pregunto abruptamente la joven

-estas asiendo demasiado ruido… ¿podrías no ser tan escandalosa?-protesto el muchacho con todo el enojo que el sueño le permitía

-lo siento…solo tuve una pequeña pesadilla, ahora vuelvo a la cama-dijo Sam

Freddie enarco una ceja

-¿lo sientes?...-pregunto soltando una pequeña risa el moreno

-deja de burlarte, tu sabes que debo tratarte mejor…-dijo-¡estúpida ley!...-agrego elevando las manos al aire

-no es mi culpa…

-¡oh!...Benson es toda tu culpa, tú chocaste, ¡no yo!…-acuso Sam

-¡ahora resulta!, te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien ofreció su ayuda-dijo el moreno mientras la señalaba

-y yo como iba a saberlo, yo estaba distraída en el celular…no supe que mas hiciste

-¡yo tampoco lo sabia!-grito el moreno

-mira, solo cállate y duérmete…si no tu madre me mata

-de acuerdo…-el joven rendido se dispuso a dirigirse a la cama, pero luego se volteo como si hubiera recordado algo…-¿Qué pesadilla tuviste Sam?-pregunto el moreno a la rubia que todavía no gastaba su vaso de agua

-que importa… ¡anda a dormir!-espeto la joven mientras le señalaba el pasillo que lo llevaría rumbo a su habitación…

-de acuerdo…

¿Pero como llegaron a esa situación?…bien pongamos el muy deseado…

**Flashback **

-Brad tal vez llegue un poco mas tarde…-dijo la rubia al ver el alboroto que se había armado

Cerro de golpe el celular y se dirigió a Benson

-Freddie… ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó la rubia con preocupación

-si y tu…-dijo el moreno devolviendo la pregunta

-bien…al parecer no mienten cuando dicen que este tonto cinturón salva vidas-dijo ella tratando de aligerar el ambiente

El castaño solo asintió

-Freddie-llamó Sam, pero este seguía en shock y más cuando vio a las patrullas recién estacionadas, el nunca había lidiado con una accidente tan grande y al no saber que hacer casi, casi se quedo mudo

-¿Freddie?-la rubia lo sabia lo conocía y sabia exactamente que miedo tenia su amigo, después de todo el no quería arruinar su perfecto historial

Ella suspiró abatida

-cámbiate…-dijo, ganándose la mirada confusa del moreno –cámbiate de lugar, lo vidrios son polarizados así que no se ven, por lo tanto nadie sabrá quien fue en realidad, ¡así que muévete!-espeto la rubia

-Sam… ¡no!...

-muévete ahora-ordeno

-¡no!

-escucha, yo `puedo lidiar con el sujeto, además el carro es mío y no tuyo, solo le diré que lo arreglemos y listo, tu no tendrás nada de culpa solo tendrás que poner el dinero-el moreno aun dudando le cedió el lugar a la chica, y con un par de movimientos un tanto incómodos cambiaron asientos

-actúa natural-fue lo ultimo que dijo la rubia antes de salir por el asiento del conductor

La morena analizo el lugar, su carro fue el único dañado, ya que choco contar un gran tráiler que derrapo, "nada serio", pensó, dirigió su vista a la calle y vio un semáforo…"el estúpido de Benson se voló el alto"…maldijo internamente y se dirigió hacia el dueño del camión, que había salido también a ver que fue lo que paso

-solo fue un ligero golpe, el seguro lo pagara-hablo la rubia al señor, de unos treinta años, gordo, moreno y con bigote, que vestía un overol, en fin un camionero común…

-si señorita, de eso no hay problema, el problema es otro-hablo el señor en un tono amable

-¿Qué?... ¿quiere dinero aparte?-pregunto suspicazmente la rubia

-no… ¿acaso no vio lo que hizo que provocara?

-¿a que se refiere?-pregunto dudosa

-mire…-la rubia siguió con la mirada el brazo del sujeto, y al llegar al objetivo palideció…

-¡oh por dios!

…

**-¡**atropellaste a la madre de Freddie!-grito Brad a través del teléfono

-técnicamente, yo no-se defendió al rubia

-pero tu lo provocaste Sam… ¿pero como?... ¡tu ni siquiera sabes conducir!... ¿que rayos hacías manejando?..

-luego te explico, ¿puedes venir? Y trae a tu madre…

-y mi madre ¿Por qué?

-necesitare un buen abogado

El chico suspiro

-bien…voy para allá

-gracias…

La rubia colgó y alzo la mirada solo para toparse a un policía molesto, estaba en el hospital esperando resultados de la mamá de Freddie, al parecer Freddie, había causado que atropellaran a su propia madre, lo que le preocupaba Sam, por que ella aparecía como la culpable, si no hubiera sugerido la idea de cambiar de lugares, tal vez el interrogado seria Freddie, y su madre al ver que se trataba de el lo hubiera dejado absorto de cualquier castigó…¡pero noooo!…el espíritu bondadoso de Sam había echo que quisiera ayudar a su amigo, y ahora podría vérselas muy negras con la policía…

-Sam…-llamo Freddie al ver a la chica en la sala de espera

-¿Cómo esta tu madre?-pregunto ella

-bien…solo esta vendada de pies a cabeza, pero puede hablar, solo se fracturo sus huesos…-dijo-la mayoría de sus huesos-aclaro

-ahh-

-escucha,…ella no puede estar nerviosa, así que no le dije la verdad-la rubia iba a reprochar-antes de que hables-callo el moreno-yo la convenceré de que no levante cargos en tu contra

-de acuerdo…si así, tenemos sana y tranquila a tu madre...así será

-¿tienes a alguien a quien podamos llamar?

-ya llame a Brad, el y su madre vienen para acá

-¿y la madre de Brad por que?

-es abogada…

Pronto llego una mujer de pelos castaños, son un portafolios y lentes, además de ser delgada y usaba un traje

-¿y usted quien es?-preguntó Freddie que se encontraba a un lado de Sam, esperando noticias de su madre

-Susan Millán-dijo, alzando la mano en señal de saludo, Freddie la tomo dudoso-soy la abogada de tu madre-agrego, asiendo que los jóvenes se miraran confusos

-¿abogada?... ¿creí que habías dicho que tu madre se encontraba mal?-le susurro Sam a Freddie

-lo esta, o al menos eso me dijeron

-mi cliente, a pesar de su gran irresponsabilidad, sobrevivió y puede hablar claramente, lo que significa, que la demandara,-dijo dirigiéndose a Sam-por lo tanto señorita, prepárese para cinco largos años en la correccional-musito la abogada con mucha autosuficiencia

-no si yo lo puedo evitar-dijo la señora Storyan que llegaba junto con Brad

Freddie se sorprendió un poco, pero el y las abogadas se dirigieron al cuarto de Marisa para ver como iba quedar el asunto de Sam…

El policía, decidió dormir un poco, pero por cualquier cosa, esposo a Sam ala silla de la sala de espera

-estúpidas esposas-maldijo Sam, mientras se movía frenéticamente en la silla

-¿Dónde esta tu madre?-preguntó Brad

-no lo se… ¿sabes ya tengo dieciocho?, no necesito que ella este presente-dijo Sam

-no, pero deberías decirle-regaño el rubio-es tu madre

-no quiso venir… ¿contento?, dijo que es mi problema que ya estoy grande, que vea como lo soluciono-musito en un tono triste la rubia

-bien no importa….mi mamá te sacara de este lio….pero hay cosas que me debes contar y lo sabes-dijo el rubio mientras la fundía en un abrazo

-en otro momento…

-de acurdo….pero hablaremos… ¿bien?

-bien…

Luego de que los jóvenes se abrazaran un insistente tosido hizo que se separaran

-¿Carly?-dijo Sam mientras alzaba la vista junto con Brad

-Sam… ¿que fue lo que paso? Freddie me llamo, dijo que tuvieron un accidente-hablo la pequeña Shay, muy preocupada

-atropelle a la madre de Freddie-musito la rubia aun sin separarse de Brad- íbamos Freddie y yo en el coche, y creo que no vi el semáforo en rojo, cruce e hice que derrapara un camión que este a su vez golpeo a un peatón, y ese peatón era la señora Benson-explico Sam a su amiga

-¿Carly ya nos vamos?-pregunto Adam que venia llegando, Sam lo miro con odio

-Puckett, sabia que no tardarías mucho en cometer un delito, no te preocupes te llevaremos tocino en los días de visita

-¿que hace el idiota de tu novio aquí?-pregunto Sam a Carly, ignorando al moreno

-¡Sam!- regaño Carly -vi no a acompañarme-explico-estaba muy nerviosa y el me trajo a verte

La rubia rodo los ojos

-pero veo que alguien se me adelanto-dijo en un tono pícaro la morena, señalando con los ojos a Brad

La rubia atrapo la indirecta

-claro, Brad es un buen amigo, con mucho corazón, no como otros-hablo Sam mirando de la misma manera que Carly a Adam

A la castaña no le gusto mucho eso

-Sam…por favor compórtate, venimos a ver como estas…-suplico la morena

-mentira…yo quería ver que la lleven esposada ¡seria tan divertido!-musito Adam

-sínico…-espeto la rubia al moreno

-delincuente

-escoria

-hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer

-mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de…-la rubia pareció analizarlo-no, perdón tu si esta bien en ese cuerpo de mujer

-inmadura

-bueno ya-hablo Brad cansado de los insultos, que el sabia que iban a subir de tono

Ambos cerraron la boca, Adam por su parte rodeo a Carly por la cintura, en una acto posesivo, los dos rubios solo rodaron los ojos

…

Después de un buen rato esperando, Freddie salió de la habitación de su madre, junto con las abogadas, la señora Storyan tenia una sonrisa de victoria, por lo que fue buena señal para Sam

-¿y bien mamá?- pregunto Brad a su madre, los demás por su parte se mantuvieron en su lugar, pero muy atentos a la conversación

-solo esperemos unos minutos y les explicaremos-dijo la madre de Brad, mientras tomaba asiento en las bancas de la sala de espera

Freddie se dirigió a lado de Brad que se encontraba justo del lado de Sam, no pudo sentarse a su lado debido a que seguía esposada a la silla

-hola Brad-saludo el castaño

-Freddie…-musito el rubio, en un tono indescifrable para el moreno

30 minutos de silencio después…

Pronto llegaron dos señores, uno llevaba una caja negra y vestía un traje de negro, el otro llevaba un portafolio y vestía igual que el primero, ambos estaban peinados muy ñoños (como diría Sam) y aparentaban unos 40 años

-Samantha Puckett- hablo el que traía consigo el portafolio

-soy yo-dijo al rubia mientras se incorporaban todos del sillón, dispuestos a escuchar el chisme…

El tomo asiento y suspiro

-nunca habíamos echo esto antes, pero debido a que Marisa a si lo desea, la ley le ara justicia como ella quiere

-no entiendo-musito Sam

-usted no será llevada a la cárcel federal de Seattle, si usted cumple con una serie de condiciones que Marisa pone, es algo así como libertad condicional…

-aguarde… ¿cárcel federal?

El asintió

-le recuerdo que ya es mayor de edad…usted no puede ir a una correccional…usted será juzgada como un adulto

La rubia trago saliva

-¿y que tengo que hacer?...-pregunto Sam

-abogada…-dijo señalando a la abogada de los Benson

-usted deberá como decirlo, cuidar al hijo pequeño de la señora Benson, ella estará internada unos dos meses y no podrá hacerse cargo de el, así que como usted es muy amiga del pequeño, cuidara de el, lo defenderá y se hará cargo de su casa, el pequeño necesitara, baño, alimento, ropa limpia en fin todo

La rubia enarco una ceja confundida

-Sam debes aceptar, fue muy difícil que Marisa acepte, es la única opción-dijo la señora Storyan

La rubia miro confundida

-a y otra cosa se te pondrá un dispositivo que marcara tus limites de restricción es decir no podrás salir de la casa de Marisa durante dos meses, la escuela y trabajo, bueno eso tu veras como hacerle, pero si llega a violar el rango será inmediatamente llevada a la central de arrestos –agrego la licenciada Susan

-no sabía que la señora Benson tuviera un hijo pequeño-dijo Brad confundido

Las dos abogadas se miraron

-no lo tiene-contesto Susan

-¿y de quien cuidara Sam?

-del "nene"…Fredward Benson…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ¿Cómo dicen que le va?…yo aquí con otro Cap.…espero y les guste… **

**Se que no he actualizado mucho pero es difícil jejeje, en fin me agradan mucho los reviews….jeje y agradezco a todos los LEF (lectores fantasma) que entran por aquí jejeje y a todo los que me dejan sus reviews…**

**Sin mas…**

**ICarly no me pertenece…triste pero real…= (**

El moreno se incorporo de las sabanas, recordando todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, un día en verdad alocado, pero mas alocado le pareció el echo de que el había atropellado a su madre, todo por no darse cuenta del enorme semáforo que marcaba la luz roja…estúpido se dijo a si mismo. Aunque viéndolo por el lado bueno ahora conviviría con Sam mucho mas, pero ahora por su culpa ella no podría salir, y le resultaría muy aburrido estar todo el día encerrada, peor a el no le importaba eso, lo que el quería era tener a Sam muy cerca…

Bajo hacia al comedor y dirigió su vista hacia su desayuno preparado, se sorprendió demasiado

-¡Hey! hasta que te levantas flojo-escucho su vos y voltio a verla, pero si antes estaba sorprendido ahora estaba alucinando, Sam esta sentada en el sofá, dándole la espalda a Brad que peinaba su pelo con delicadeza

-¿Por qué Brad te cepilla el cabello?-pregunto el moreno incrédulo

-tiene estilo, me gusta su manera de peinarme, ¿no haz notado que mi pelo se ve genial últimamente?- el asintió confundido

-¿es mi desayuno?-pregunto el tratando de desviar el tema

-Seep, tu mamá dejo una lista para cada día, si no la cumplo, voy a la cárcel-contesto la rubia-por cierto creo que a tu mamá le afecto mucho el golpe, y hablo enserio-el miro el rostro de la chica ella lo miraba serio, algo grave debía ser

-¿Por qué lo dices?-ella le extendió una hoja de papel-¿Qué es esto?

-léelo, es lo que debo cumplir para no ir a prisión-el no entendió muy bien, pero aun así desdoblo la muy arrugada hoja, y leyó

Lunes

Desayuno

Lavar la ropa

Ordenar sus calzoncillos

Bañarlo con agua tibia y asegurarse que la ve sus…

-¿qué rayos es esto? –pregunto asustado el castaño, era lógico que su madre creía que tenia cinco, porque no creo que le guste que Sam bañe a su hijo, tal vez a su hijo si, pero esa ahora no era la cuestión

-tu mamá pretende que te bañe…y esas cosas…ella cree que eres un bebe o algo así, creo que deberías decírselo a su medico-el moreno enarco una ceja

-y si mejor seguimos la lista…-dijo en un tono suspicaz el moreno, el rubio soltó una risita, ganándose un golpe de la rubia con el codo

-oh vamos Sam, después si quieres pueden bañarme a mi-dijo Brad, la rubia le dio una bofetada, que Freddie agradeció

-¿era necesario?-refunfuño el rubio mientras sobaba su quijada

-si, ahora termina de peinarme-ordeno Sam, el rubio solo revoleo los ojos y se dispuso a continuar de peinarla

-tal vez tengas razón Sam, debo decirle, pero será el lunes hoy es domingo y bueno no esta el doctor y no aceptan visitas-la rubia asintió

Pronto la puerta sonó y el moreno se dispuso a ir a ver de quién se trataba

-¿Carly? –la castaña entro con cara de pocos amigos, aun que su cara se torno confusa al ver a los dos rubios

-¿Por qué Brad te cepilla el cabello?

-lo hace genial ¿bien?-musito cansada la joven rubia, Carly solo se encogió de hombros –como sea, bien a decirles dos cosas, uno es sobre iCarly…,-Sam al escuchar eso no la dejo proseguir

-¡cierto!-dijo levantándose de golpe la oji-azul-oye se que estoy encerrada aquí, pero tal vez podamos hacerlo aquí, en el apartamento de Freddie,- la castaña pareció analizar sus palabras

-¡no!

-¡Carly!, solo seria cuestión de correr algunos muebles y despejar la sala, no es gran cosa-contesto fugaz la rubia

-es cierto Carly, no habrá problema de que sea echo aquí-afirmo Brad

-puedo traer mis cosas aquí sin ningún problema-apoyo ahora el moreno

-no habrá mas iCarly…-la casa o mejor dicho apartamento de Freddie quedo en silencio, la morena lo había gritado tan fuerte que logro asustar a Sam

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Freddie

-escuchen ya casi tenemos 18, no somos nenes, así que yo creo que es tiempo de parar ya, hoy será la ultima transmisión y será solo para despedirnos-afirmó la morena

-esa estúpida idea ¿Quién te la dio?-cuestiono enojada Sam

-Sam…-trato de hablar Carly,

-¡no!,¡ se que fue el estúpido de tu novio!, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?, Carly, el te esta alejando de todo, cada día es mas y mas posesivo, ¡apuesto a que tuviste que rogarle para irme a ver al hospital ayer!

-el no tiene nada que ver

-niégame entonces que el no fue el tarado,

-¡tu no tienes novio!, estas celosa y por eso hablas así de Adam-refuto Carly, mas calmada que la rubia…

-chicas, no es necesario ponerse así de alterados, cálmense-tranquilizo Freddie

-¡no estamos alteradas!-su gritó hizo que Freddie retrocediera unos paso atrás,

-ok eso se nota-dijo Brad, claro de manera sarcástica

-Sam, se acabo iCarly, no porque Adam me lo pidió, si no que ya estamos muy grandes para eso, ya no somos unas niñas…y lo sabes-Sam la miro comprendiendo, bueno no tan comprensiva, si no a manera de negación, ella quería seguir haciendo iCarly como siempre y volver a esos tiempos en donde lo único que importaba era hacer reír a personas que ni conocían, pero Carly tenia razón, ya no eran niñas…

-de acuerdo-musito la rubia, a lo que la castaña solo sonrió y la abrazo

-vendré en un rato para la despedida-con eso ultimo Carly se fue, dejando un silencio raro en la sala de los Benson

-bien, ¿Qué aremos hoy Sam?-pregunto Brad, tratando de aligerar el ambiente un poco

-no se,-hablo triste la chica-dormir parece una buena idea-ella solo se levanto del sofá y se encamino a la recamara que ahora era de ella

-¡Sam son las nueve de la mañana!-grito confundido el castaño

-en Londres son las 10, ¡hora de dormir!-refuto la oji-azul, dejando a un confundido Freddie

-¿en Londres son las 10 pm?,-le pregunto Brad a Freddie

El solo negó con la cabeza

-hablare con ella-soltó Brad y se dirigió al cuarto de la rubia, seguido de un curioso Freddie, claro sin que Brad lo notase

-¿Qué pasa Sam?-entro el rubio asechando por la puerta, esta solo sonrió y dejo que se sentara a su lado de la cama

-¿crees que de verdad Carly solo no quiera hacer iCarly?

-es por eso cierto, te molesta que Carly le haga mas caso a Adam, e incluso te molesta mas que deshaga las cosas entre tu y ella…¿verdad?-la rubia parecía en trance, tal vez Brad tenia razón, Carly se alejaba de ella poco a poco, y no le molestaba el echo de que fuera por Adam, al contrario estaba feliz por ella, pero había algo mal en todo esto, un sexto sentido que solo las mejores amigas tienen, que le decía que Adam algo tramaba, algo tenia que no cuadraba, algo…¿pero que?

-¿Sam?

-¿he?

-te fuiste

-lo siento- el moreno que observaba desde la puerta, se rascaba la cabeza, en verdad estaba paranoico, Brad y Sam, no parecían mas que dos amigos cualquiera, es mas parecían todo menos amigos, solo un chico y una chica conversando, decidió no dejarse llevar por la primera impresión y opto por seguir escuchando

-Sam…algo traes, ¿Qué es?

-no te diré…-Brad pareció sorprenderse por eso, Sam nunca le escondía algo –no… ¡mientras Fredward siga espiando detrás de la puerta!-Freddie se sobresalto detrás de la puerta

-¡lo siento!-grito rápidamente, mientras cerraba la puerta y huía de Sam

-ahh era eso, pensé que la confianza se abría roto, la rubia solo sonrió y comenzó a contarle acerca de cómo se sentía Brad, era su mejor amigo y por alguna razón (que ella desconoce) no le escondería nada

…

-¡oh genial!, estoy en mi casa y no puedo escuchar una simple conversación, ¿pero que tiene Sam?...¡¿acaso oído bionico?!, estaba bien escondido,-quejas y quejas, es lo único que se escuchaba de Freddie mientras bajaba las escaleras, una por una, el no era celoso, pero si curioso, demasiado curioso y moría por saber como son Brad y Sam en realidad, para confirmar que como decía Sam ellos eran solo amigos, ya que el era de las muchas personas que creían que un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos sin ningún tipo de gusto a algo así, después de todo convivir tanto tiempo juntos, algo de romance le a de traer

-¡estúpido Brad!-musito enojado el castaño, se dirigió a tomar un poco de agua, al poco rato observo como los dos bajaban entre risas

-ahí tienen al chismoso Benson-burlo Sam al moreno, este solo rodo los ojos

-es mi casa Sam…-

-¿y?, ¡yo no estaría aquí si no fueras tan estúpido!

-¿es mi culpa que no haya visto el semáforo?

-seee, además la loca de tu madre y sus ideas tontas de cuidarte, también son tu culpa-señalo la rubia

-¿aguarden?... ¿por que culpa de Freddie?... ¿no que tu ibas manejando?

-emmm…bue…no.-tartamudeo Freddie

-nop Benson iba manejando, yo iba de copiloto, y como el no sabia como arreglarse con el camionero le cambie el lugar, pero no contaba con que el ¡tarado aquí presente!-dijo señalando a Freddie-¡había atropellado a su madre!

-¡cambiaste de lugar con Freddie!-grito el rubio muy fuerte, que desconcertó a los dos amienemigos

-seep,-musito en una voz casi inaudible Sam

-¡esto no me parece, tu no deberías estar aquí, entonces no seria tu castigo estar encerrada, Sam, eso es injusto!-hablo Brad

-Brad, mi madre tiene ahora muchos medicamentos y cuidados a causa del gran golpe, el doctor pidió no alterarla, si ya estaba alterada cuando se entero que fue Sam, imaginarte como hubiera reaccionado, si yo ¡iba manejando!-dijo Freddie-por favor…no le digas, ¡son solo dos meses antes de que cumpla 18, por favor, no la alteres-suplico Freddie

Brad dirigió su vista a su mejor amiga, y esta solo le asintió, suspiro afligido y dijo;

-bien, no diré nada, pero no trataras a Sam como un a una sirvienta-pidió

-de acuerdo…

…

-y entonces podría ser yo el elegido-platicó Brad a la rubia

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-pregunto la rubia, mientras el moreno preparaba palomitas para seguir viendo su película, era domingo que mejor que una película y palomitas

-bueno Sam, yo he ido a todos los entrenamientos he mejorado mucho, y no llego tarde-encaro Brad-a diferencia de ti, pequeña irresponsable que no llega a tiempo y ni pone atención a los entrenamientos-presumió

Ella solo enarco la ceja

-¿Qué?, yo soy buena con los golpes, ¡el entrenador debería considerarme!

-¡Sam!, el box, es algo mas que solo golpes

-no, solo tienes que golpear, y no salirte del ring, es todo-el rubio se llevo una mano en la frente

-no sabes nada de pasiones

-¿y?

-mmm, nada-se resigno el rubio-pero no hay duda el me elegirá a mi

-si Brad- animo la rubia-serás el primero en su lista-nop, no lo dijo sarcásticamente

-¡Sam eres la primera en mi lista!-Sam se paralizo y poco a poco se sentó, dejando las palomitas en la mesa, confundiendo a los dos adolecentes que se encontraban a su lado

-no hablara enserio-parloteo ella por el celular

-Sam es una competencia mixta, y aunque suene raro prefiero mandarte a ti, a pesar de ser mujer, y que la mayoría llevara puros varones, serás un éxito además de que podrás aplastar a todos esos… ¿Qué dices?...¿entras a la competencia de box?-Sam auto dirigió su mirada a Brad, que la miraba confundido, -le contesto mañana-dijo cerrado su celular y levantándose del sofá, rasco su nuca una y otra vez, pensando en como le diría a Brad eso, el se moría por competir, de echo el estaba emocionado e ilusionado con la idea, ¿Cómo ella podría aplastar esa pequeña burbuja?, seria como abofetear en su hocico a un cachorro

-¿Sam te encuentras bien?-pregunto Freddie

-cuando yo te robe tu puesto en tu empleo de las tiendas pera, e incluso llegue mucho mas alto que tu ¿me odiaste?-Freddie pareció sorprendido por la pregunta

-algo, yo ya me había esforzado mucho y tu solo llegaste, y lo conseguiste, me pareció injusto y odioso de tu parte

Ella bajo la mirada

-¿Por qué?

-me acaban de ofrecer participar en la competencia que Brad se empeño en conseguir

-¿tan importante el es para ti?, ni si quiera a mi me trataste tan dulcemente-dijo un muy dolido Freddie

-Brad es mi mejor amigo

-¿y yo que soy?

-mi amigo

-¿y por que no puedo ser tratado como Brad?, ¿Por qué no puedo "ser tu mejor amigo"-reprocho el moreno

-por que yo, no salgo con mis mejores amigos…

**¿Se nota que estoy seca?...jaja es culpa de mate, veo matemáticas asta en mis sueños, no he dormido bien, y la escuela me exprime, ¡ni siguiera he podido entrar al face!, y eso es mucho, jaja espero que comiencen a interesarse por esta historia y dejen reviews, además de que como se darán cuenta contiene mucho BradxSam, pero tranquilos solo será de amistad, para Brad tengo otra cosa planeada,…jeje nos leemos bye =) **


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?... no me vean así ¬¬**

**Jajá les juro que la prepa me tiene muy ocupada, odio mi escuela es muy rara… ¿Qué clase de prepa te deja salir a las cinco de la tarde? ¡CINCO! Y lo peor te dejan kilos y kilos de tarea ¡! Jejeje, **

-¿Qué el entrenador que?- bramo Brad furioso al oír la noticia de su amiga-pero tu...yo...¡Carajo!...-la rubia miro fugazmente a Freddie que se hallaba presenciando la escena, aunque este parecía en trance con lo dicho anteriormente por su amiga, claro preguntaría sobre eso, si no fuera por que Sam evadió el tema

-yo moría por competir…soy muy malo…puedo golpear gente... ¿Acaso no es suficiente?- la rubia rodo los ojos ante la exageración de su amigo, era solo una competencia ni siquiera eran las nacionales

-exageras…-le hizo saber su pensamiento, y este le miro mal-¿Qué?

-¡Sam! Esto es grande de aquí a las nacionales… ¡nacionales! ¿Si atinas a ver el porque de mi enojo?...

-sinceramente no, Brad el entrenador es un tonto ¿si?...pero no hay porque alterarse abran otras oportunidades- aconsejo la rubia

me voy…nos vemos al rato Sam

-¿pero y iCarly?

-no me necesitan, adiós-el rubio salió triste de la habitación cosa que le dejo muy mal a la chica

-¿Sam, estas bien?

-no, mi mejor amigo me odia-dijo la rubia en un tono que indicaba obviedad

Al poco rato la castaña apareció en el departamento de Freddie, transmitieron el ultimo iCarly, entre risas, juegos y una que otra bobería, terminaron lo que sería su despedida del aire, sonrieron satisfechas y no fue asta que escucharon "y estamos fuera" del castaño, que se comenzó a sentir la intensidad en el ambiente

-bueno me tengo que ir Adam me esta esperando abajo, vendré a visitarte seguido Sam,- la rubia cambio su semblante a uno serio, y cuando se cerro la puerta, su amiga pudo tirarse en el sofá a manera de frustración, ella sabia que su morena amiga se estaba yendo asta los limites con su relación con Adam, siempre era él, y ahora era como un capricho ese niño, no era que estuviera celosa, tal vez si, pero algo le seguía incomodando en cuanto a la actitud de Adam, no dejaba de pensar que algo no cuadraba.

-Sam ¿estas bien?-reaccionó a la pregunta de Freddie, se había ido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se acordó que esta no era su casa y que su "amigo" se hallaba con ella

-me encuentro bien. Pero tengo que hablar con Brad.-Freddie resoplo con cansancio

-siempre es él ¿no? –Dijo Freddie de manera desafiante- todo gira entorno a él

-¿y tu que te traes?

-ahh….Ahora resulta que la princesa Puckett no sabe de que hablo-exageró Freddie

Esta lo miro raro

-hace un rato dijiste que no sales con tus mejores amigos, dándome a entender algo…

-¿Qué?

-¡aun sientes algo por mi!… ¡eso!- el moreno la señalo de una manera muy directa, dejando en un minúsculo shock a la rubia

-¿Qué?

-¡aja!, aun me amas lo se,-Freddie en un intento por parecer valiente se fue acercando lentamente a la rubia

-¿Qué rayos?...-la rubia ahogo un suspiro cuando sintió los labios desesperados del castaño, hizo todo por resistirse, bueno si todo se entiende por nada, no pudo evitar estar complacida con aquel beso, sabía que después de esto vendría una larga charla, y posiblemente un regreso, pero no sabía si eso era correcto, si iban demasiado rápido o si fracasaría de nuevo.

…

Cuando ella se imagino un después, no se imagino dos horas, separo sus ya cansados e hinchados labios del castaño y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de este, que permanecía sentado en el sofá de su apartamento sabían que debían hablar ahora, pero no sabían exactamente de que.

-¿supongo que esto es un regreso no Puckett? –se atrevió a preguntar de manera valiente pero no estaba seguro si su voz sonó así de segura

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-el moreno se separo un segundo de ella y la miro a los ojos con cara de ¿Qué?

-pp…roo...Tu…me…ash!-Sam soltó una risa

Freddie la miro mal

-¿estas jugando?, ¿no he cierto?, -la rubia asintió, Freddie por su parte se acerco de nuevo a sus labios capturándola en un beso de regreso; ellos no necesitaban decirse directamente que habían vuelto para hacerlo oficial.

-Freddie…-la rubia se separo del castaño un poco-tengo que hablar con Brad- a Freddie se le borro la sonrisa del rostro

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

-no seas celoso Benson,-se burlo Sam –el esta triste y necesito hablar con el, así que lo llamare y el vendrá y dormirá aquí

-¿que?-se altero Freddie, negó frenéticamente

-vamos… ¿si?-hazlo por mi

Bufo

-de acuerdo, pero no me gusta como te llevas con Brad

-no me importa-dijo Sam

-¡allí esta!-señalo el castaño

-¿Qué?

-lo defiendes demasiado

-¿cuando te volviste tan posesivo?

-siempre es por él

-¿que?

-no me gusta-Freddie se sentó molesto cruzado de brazos en el sillón de su apartamento

Sam se froto las sienes en señal de cansancio, reflexiono antes de hablar, no quería que lo de Freddie con ella se acabara tan pronto

-escucha Brad, es solo un amigo, es como Carly versión masculina, ¿entiendes?

Freddie asintió

-¿entonces yo puedo tener amigas así?

-¡no, tu no!, ¡eres mío!

-¡oye!…

-nada, ahora levántate que vamos a comer

-uhh ¿cocinaras?

-claro

Freddie la miro insistentemente, y como si ella le leyera sus sucios pensamientos le dio un golpe en la nuca

-¡aush! ¡Sam!

-¡no voy a darte un baño!

Entre risas y juegos, y una que otro beso regresaron a la cocina, Freddie ayudo a Sam a cocinar, luego la rubia llamo a Brad para hablar con el e invitarlo a cenar

-¡Storyan, tienes que venir!-ordenó

-¡no!, Sam estoy deprimido

-sabes que tenemos que hablar-la rubia dirigió su vista hacia el cuarto de Freddie donde el muchacho minutos antes había entrando-tengo algo que contarte

-¿de que?

-es sobre Freddie- la rubia no escucho nada del otro lado

-en un minuto estoy allí-la rubia sonrió satisfecha y colgó, escucho que tocaban la puerta y fue a abrir

-Gibeeh!

-y Spencer -dijeron ambos chicos ingresando al departamento

La rubia los miro divertida

-¿porque van vestidos así?

-mi querida Sam venimos de un lugar muy especial-Sam los miro confusa ¿Qué lugar especial requería que vayan vestidos de algo raro con cara verde?

Ambos chicos miraron abrumados a la chica que no se explicaba el porque de los atuendos

-soy Nokc Nokc-dijo Spencer

-y yo también -agrego Gibby

-solo un verdadero bobo sabría que es eso Spencer –afirmo la rubia de manera divertida

Ambos la miraron entre enojados y divertidos, luego de un momento Freddie salió

-¿Quién golpeo…?... ¿van vestidos de Nokc Nokc?-Sam se llevo una mano a la frente

-eso dice tanto de ti…-dijo la rubia

Freddie la miro confundido enarcando una ceja

Se encogió de hombros y se acerco a la rubia abrazándola por atrás, los dos raros, perdón Gibby y Spencer los miraron confusos

-¿acaso me perdí de algo?-pregunto Gibby

-Sam es mi novia de nuevo

-ahu!-grito Spencer levantando un puño-me alegro, al fin Seddie

Sam y Freddie se miraron

Al poco rato Brad apareció por la puerta que habían dejado entre abierta

-¿ay reunión?-pregunto al ver a todos en la sala de Freddie

Sam se acerco a Brad y lo abrazo

Freddie lo fulmino con la mirada

Spencer y Gibby retrocedieron unos pasos

Al ver la tensión decidieron bajarla con un juego de video, todos comenzaron a jugar el videojuego de Freddie, Sam parecía emocionada pero se molestaba al no saber mucho de eso, y de repente todos la atacaban, los chicos se reían de la furia de Sam, y seguían jugando "tranquilamente"

Pronto todos se retiraron no sin antes comer la comida que la rubia había cocinado para Freddie, no la verdad no, la mamá de Freddie había ordenado verduras al vapor, nadie quiso comer eso así que ordenaron un pizza, pero Freddie el se tuvo que comer hasta la ultima verdura.

-no puedo creer que me obligaras a comer eso- al rubia le dedico una sonrisa malvada

-y a nosotros lavar los trastes-Sam giro la vista hacia los 3 chicos que lavaban trastes…

Sam sonrió satisfecha una vez idos todos

-¿y de que quieres hablar?-pregunto Brad una vez que ambos estaban en la habitación de la rubia, tras una larga serie de quejas de Freddie por Brad durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que Sam

-de Freddie, si te diste cuenta de que…

-¿volvieron? ¿Darme cuenta? ¡No!

Sam le lanzo una almohada

-casi me estrangula cuando le dijimos que dormiría aquí-rio

-es algo celoso

-¿algo?

-lo bueno es que no le mencionamos que dormiríamos en la misma cama

La rubia echo una carcajada

-le da un infarto-ambos rieron para de repente volver a un ambiente serio, Sam se acomodo de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama

-Brad no voy a competir...—Brad la miro curioso

-no puedo entrenar, no puedo salir de la casa, lo mejor seria que tu ocuparas mi lugar

-no Sam, es tu oportunidad

-pero…no pudo salir… ¿Cómo?

-déjamelo a mí- la rubia lo miro extrañada

…

-¿Qué rayos?...-la rubia observo como varios hombres introducían instrumentos de entrenamiento, así como el famoso costal que los boxeadores usan

-Brad…

-yo te entrenare, hable con el entrenador, la competencia será en 3 meses para eso ya saldrás de aquí, yo te entrenaré dos meses y un mes entrenaras con el entrenador

La rubia lo miro atónita

Y corrió a abrazarlo, Brad era un buen amigo, y por primera vez comenzaba a sentir lo que una lazo fraternal significa, porque Carly le había demostrado que ella no era del todo su amiga…

…

Freddie se encontraba en el hospital muy temprano, esa mañana había sido citado por el doctor por algo de su mamá

-Freddie, al parecer tu mamá no se encuentra bien…

-¡tiene 106 huesos rotos eso es obvio!

-¡no me hables así muchachito!-ordenó

-lo siento señor-contesto apenado Freddie

El doctor asintió ante la disculpa del muchacho

-tu madre, puede estar despierta y sus huesos tiene solución, pero...

-pero…-inquirió

-hay algo mas, pidió ver a su niño de tres años, y quiso saber si su niñera estaba cuidando de su bebe, luego leímos su expediente y al parecer eres su único hijo, creímos que se trataba de alguien mas, pero menciono tu nombre

Freddie miro al doctor analizando sus palabras

-tu madre sufrió daño en algún hemisferio de su cerebro, aun trabajamos en eso, al parecer cree que tu aun tiene tres años realmente

-mi madre siempre me trato como si tuviera esa edad-comentó Freddie algo preocupado de lo que dijo el doctor

-pues algo indica que realmente cree que tienes esa edad, pero puedes pasar a verla tal vez te reconozca.

Asintió. Y se dirigió con su madre

…

-bueno mañana empezaremos Brad, hoy estoy cansada

-¿de que?

-sientes el olor a anti bacterias

-si

-¿Quién crees que aseó?-Brad negó

-no tienes que hacerlo

-Oh si tengo…

-no creo…-el timbre interrumpió a Brad, Sam fue a abrir y quito su sonrisa al instante al ver a Carly parada llorando

-Carly ¿Qué rayos?-Carly ahorco a Sam con sus brazos, ella la miraba confundida, y desde atrás Brad tenía la mirada preocupada

-es Adam…-Sam se alarmo al instante al escuchar ese nombre

-¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil?-Carly lloro, y Sam la presiono aun mas -¿Qué te hizo?

-él…

**Y yaaaa jeje asta aquí lo dejo ya me canse a escribir**

**Nota importante: acabo de crear una página de facebook se llama I am SeddieShipper podrían darle like, aun no empiezo pero subiré algunas historias que aquí no publico o asta daré adelantos. De igual manera estoy en twitter con casi el mismo nombre EvaSeddieShippe síganme y les sigo =) **

**Gracias =)**

**#Nos leemos bye =)**

A y busco creador s de contenido….


End file.
